


Snakes and Ladders

by Tayefeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom!Severus, HP: EWE, Harry only thinks he's a top, M/M, Not Book 7 Compliant, Snarky Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/pseuds/Tayefeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has something Severus wants. Harry POV, Parseltongue, opinionated snakes, and rampant lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes and Ladders

Harry Potter lounged in his favorite chair, watching the enchanted wall that displayed his grounds. At least ten minutes ago, his former Potions Master had Apparated in. The wards would have let Snape approach the house after identifying him, a process that took no more than a minute or two, maybe five seeing as how this was the first time he'd visitted, but Snape hadn't moved. Harry could practically see Snape's jaw knotting.  
  
 _"I'm amazed. It only took ignoring his owl twice to get him here."_  
  
The python curled contentedly by the hearth raised its head and hissed.  _"He must desire strongly."_  
  
 _"Yes, I imagine he does want the venom rather badly."_  Harry smiled at the snake.  _"Do you think Zandryyte will donate for him?"_  
  
The python sounded amused.  _"If he needs it, she will give it to him."_  
  
As usual, the python's comment could be taken two ways.  _"Now, Cissit, I don't want him harmed."_  
  
Cissit's answer consisted entirely of anatomically inappropriate suggestions.  
  
#  
  
Harry met Severus at the door. Cissit had insisted on coming along, draped over Harry's shoulders like some exotic scarf.  
  
Private life suited Severus, Harry decided. The man was still pale and thin, but Severus looked both younger and more contented than he had during Harry's school years or the war that had followed.  
  
"What brings you here, Severus?" Harry couldn't help but grin at the scowl provoked by his use of the older man's first name. This might prove entertaining.  
  
Cissit stretched towards Severus, weaving slightly.  _"Powerful enough to be sexy."_  
  
"I did not intend to become your serpent's lunch, Mr. Potter. Kindly remove it from my face."  
  
Harry smirked.  _"Hush, you."_  "Cissit only wanted to take your measure, Severus."   
  
Severus, Harry decided, could still outsmirk him. Cissit draped himself across Harry's close-cropped hair, still watching Severus.  
  
"I believe you already have a fair idea what brings me here, Potter."  
  
"Perhaps, I do. But I still asked."  
  
Harry could see the muscle in Severus's jaw clench.  
  
"I find myself in need of pure zandslang venom. My sources tell me that you are the only reliable supplier outside of the South African bush."  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. "That could be true. Perhaps you'd better come inside."  
  
#  
  
Harry led the way through the living quarters towards the herpetarium. Harry was not accustomed to feeling short. He knew he was short, but the deference he usually got from those around him usually mitigated that. Even with only a couple of inches advantage, Severus managed to loom over him. The difference was... unsettling.  
  
Harry paused at each room to glance at the occupants. The boomslangs were in the trees, the Australian vipers hid in the brush, and the ashwinders were coiling in their fire pit. He stopped outside Zandryyte's room.  
  
"You'd best stay outside. She's not fond of strangers."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Snakes come in male and female, just as humans do, Severus."  
  
Severus snorted. "I'm well aware of that, foolish boy. However, I had hoped to find that you had more than one zandslang."  
  
Harry smirked, trying to hide his irritation at being called a fool and a child in his chosen area of expertise. "Oh, I do. But Zandryyte is the only one who ever chooses to donate venom."  
  
Severus looked pained, but said nothing.  
  
#  
  
Zandryyte's room looked empty to the untrained eye, just an undulating expanse of sand. Too warm and dry for people, it suited the African snake perfectly. Harry stood quietly by the door, waiting for her to show herself.  
  
When she moved, Harry froze, as always. Like part of the sandy floor flinging itself towards him, she moved faster than seemed possible. Harry didn't breathe until she stopped, once again deciding not to kill him for the crime of invading her home.  
  
 _"What do you want?"_  
  
Harry sank carefully to the sand, allowing Zandryyte to wind around him.  _"A friend asks the favor of a donation of your venom."_  
  
 _"A friend?"_  Zandryyte flicked her tongue at him.  
  
Damn her for asking. Was Severus a friend?  _"An ally, at least. Will you hear his request?"_  
  
Zandryyte reared back, swaying slightly as she held her head high enough to look down at Harry.  _"I will listen. You will keep Zashist away today._ "  
  
 _"For today, I will keep Zashist away."_  
  
Zandryyte uncoiled herself and retreated far enough to blend into the reddish sand. Harry stood carefully and backed out the door again.  
  
#  
  
"When you ask Zandryyte for her venom, be polite. And don't stare in her eyes. Unless you want her to strike you, instead of the collection container." Harry tried not to let his amusement show.  
  
"Why, exactly, can you not make the request on my behalf?" Severus scowled. Harry was sure he resented being lectured by a former pupil.   
  
"It would be rude. If you want her venom, you should ask for it."  
  
"Ridiculous. I don't speak Parseltongue. She won't understand a word of what I say."  
  
Harry lost the battle against his grin. "She'll be able to read your body language and your scent, even if she doesn't understand any words other than her name. So try not to be too terrified of her."  
  
Snarling, Severus brushed off his robes. "I have not been terrified since I last stood before the Dark Lord, Mr. Potter. I assure you that a mere snake cannot provoke such an emotion in me now."  
  
"Good." Harry opened the door, gesturing grandly for Severus to precede him into the room.  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Mr. Potter. You first."  
  
Harry laughed and stepped into the stifling room. Severus followed, nearly treading on Harry's heels when Harry stopped to let Zandryyte show herself.  
  
Cissit hissed softly in Harry's ear.  _"You like him close."_  
  
Severus gasped as Zandryyte tossed herself across the sand towards them, providing a welcome distraction from Cissit's commentary. Harry smirked, remembering the first few times he'd seen a zandslang move.  
  
 _"This is your friend?"_  Zandryyte began to circle Severus. Severus, clearly nervous in spite of his protestations earlier, started to step back.  
  
"Don't move!" Harry bit his lip. Cissit had unfortunately not been joking about the chances of Zandryyte giving' Severus her venom if she felt he needed it. The last thing he needed was a chance to test his limited supply of antivenin on Severus Snape.  
  
Zandryyte hissed irritably.  _"He reeks of fear and want."_  
  
 _"He is an ally, Zandryyte."_  Harry wished again that he could figure out how to convince Zandryyte to donate venom without meeting the recipient, but zandslangs were moderately social, and had legends of what other creatures had done with their venom.  
  
"Make your request, Sev."  
  
"Don't call me that, Pot," Severus muttered under his breath before bowing to Zandryyte. "If it please you, Lady Zandryyte, I most humbly request a measure of your venom."  
  
 _"He called you ‘Lady', and humbly requests your venom."_  Harry translated.  
  
Zandryyte coiled around Severus's ankles.  _"Why?"_  
  
"She wants to know why." Harry let Cissit slide down onto the sand at Harry's feet.  
  
Severus made an obvious effort not to stare at the venomous snake tangled around his legs. "Why? Why I want the venom?"   
  
Harry could practically hear the unvoiced 'Why is that her business?' "Why do you want it, what are you going to use it for, that sort of thing."  
  
"Lady Zandryyte," Severus said after a noticeable pause, "I am experimenting with a universal antivenin. Your venom would be of great use to me in my work."  
  
Harry stared at Severus. Somehow, even hearing from Hermione that Severus had become one of the most daring medical Potions researchers hadn't convinced him of Snape's brilliance. But given the number of venomous, stinging, biting creatures in the Wizarding World, a universal antivenin was, as far as Harry knew, something of a Holy Grail in the medical Potions community. To have Severus standing in his herpetarium stating that he was experimenting on it in the same tone as he had lectured first years... Harry decided he would never doubt Hermione again.  
  
"Are you planning on translating my answer?"  _"What did he say?"_  Severus and Zandryyte prodded Harry back to reality at nearly the same time.  
  
 _"He says he is working on a potion that will stop all venoms, and that your venom would be very useful."_  
  
 _"All venoms? Interesting..."_  Zandryyte uncoiled herself from around Severus's ankles, looping herself sideways to striking distance.  _"You will keep Zashist away until he has finished this potion to stop all venoms."_  
  
"How long will it take you to finish this experiment, Severus?"  
  
Severus tried to watch Zandryyte while giving Harry an evil glare. "It is an experimental potion, Mr. Potter. By definition, I am not certain how long its development will take."  
  
Harry groaned.  _"He does not know how long it will take to finish the potion."_  
  
 _"Then you do not know how long you will have to keep Zashist away."_  
  
 _"You did agree to breed."_  
  
 _"I did not agree to breed now. If you are so interested in breeding, perhaps you should breed with this ‘ally' of yours."_  
  
Harry choked.  _"He is not interested in me, nor I in him."_  
  
 _"You both reek of desire. You will keep Zashist away. Until the all-venoms-potion is complete. I will donate the venom he requires, and you will be able to stop worrying about your supplies."_  
  
Harry knew he couldn't put his pet breeding project ahead of a universal antivenin. Grumbling slightly, he said,  _"I will keep Zashist away."_  
  
Zandryyte drew herself up to strike. Harry hastily conjured a collecting container, shoving it in front of Severus as Zandryyte struck, aiming for Snape's leg.  
  
 _"Bloody venomous idiot of a joker."_  Harry glanced at Severus, who had only had time to turn as white as a Patronus. "You okay?"  
  
Severus took a shaky step backwards. He bowed to Zandryyte in a way that convinced Harry that he'd like nothing better than to skin her. "I see that your snake has the same sense of humour as your father did."   
  
Harry watched Severus stalk from the room as Zandryyte extricated herself from the container.  
  
 _"He will never forgive me for that, you know."_  
  
Zandryyte slithered slowly away from the door.  _"And yet, he would breed with you."_  
  
 _"I don't even like him!"_  
  
 _"But you do want him."_  Cissit's chuckling hiss made him realize that the snakes were right. Severus's aura of controlled power went straight to Harry's groin. He had never been able to resist a challenge, and seducing Severus certainly would be that. In spite of what the snakes had said, he didn't even know if Severus was attracted to men, much less if he had any interest in letting Harry fuck him. Trotting after Severus, Harry decided it had been too long since he'd found new ways to risk his life.  
  
"Join me for a glass before you go?"  
  
#  
  
Harry figured it must have been shock that caused Severus to accept his invitation. He hadn't said a word since informing Harry that Johnnie Walker Blue would be "tolerable." Harry's tentative question about the potion Severus was working on was met with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that said more clearly than words that Harry wouldn't understand the answer to his question. Harry opened his mouth to ask about Hogwarts.  
  
"What were you discussing so heatedly with your snakes, earlier?" Severus studied Cissit, now curled on the hearth again.  
  
"Pardon?" Harry hated abrupt changes of topic. Except when he made them, of course.  
  
Severus smirked. "In the zandslang's... enclosure. You spent quite some time hissing at both it and that one." He gestured with one (elegant) hand towards Cissit.  
  
"That one's name is Cissit, and Zandryyte won't be pleased if she hears about you referring to her as ‘it'."  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow. "Spoiling your pets, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry felt himself flush. He never thought of his snakes, or his owls, as pets. They were people who just happened to be non-human. "Careful, Mr. Snape, Zandryyte wouldn't appreciate being called a ‘pet'."  
  
"I see the zandslang's reputation for irritability is not entirely unfounded, then."  
  
Harry ran his hand over his hair. It was starting to lie flat in patches, a clear sign that he needed to trim it. "She's... particular. Not unlike a certain professor I had at school."  
  
Severus smirked. "I see. Well, I suppose I can understand that, in the face of your noted inability to follow instructions."  
  
Harry glared at Severus, opening his mouth to snark back.   
  
Severus interrupted. "And your tendency to ignore questions."  
  
"Which?" Great, now Harry sounded like an idiot even to himself.  
  
"What were you, Zandryyte, and Cissit discussing so heatedly?" Severus gave a short nod towards the python watching from the hearth.  
  
 _Tell him the truth,_  Cissit suggested, laughter in his cadence.  
  
Harry felt his face heat and knew his blush would be visible even in the firelight. "Snakes have a... different perspective on some things than humans do."  
  
"Oh?" Severus's smirked. The bastard was enjoying how uncomfortable Harry was.   
  
Swallowing the last of his scotch, Harry decided to make Severus uncomfortable. "Sex, for example. They've apparently decided that I should fuck you."  
  
The crackle of the fire and the soft susurration of Cissit rearranging himself filled the room. Harry risked a glance at Severus. The complete blankness of Snape's expression didn't bode well.  
  
"Pity they're not boomslangs. I'm running low on skin."  
  
Harry shot to his feet, bristling at the threat to his snakes. "Even if they were, you couldn't-"  
  
"I don't appreciate impertinent commentary on my personal life, Mr. Potter." Severus didn't seem fazed by Harry's attempt to loom over him.  
  
"You asked." Harry hated how Snape could strip years off him, turning him back into a sullen teenager. Cissit and Zandryyte could forget about their ‘suggestion'. Buggering Snape wouldn't be worth the trouble of having him around. No matter how good a bottom the man might be.  
  
"I did." Severus swirled his scotch in his glass before sipping it. "The suggestion has merit, I suppose, though I don't think you could pull it off."  
  
"What?!" Harry took a step back.  
  
"You heard me." Severus stood (too gracefully) and looked squarely at Harry. "You don't have the balls to dominate someone who doesn't throw themselves at your feet. Like most Gryffindors, you're all roar, and no venom."  
  
Harry found himself backing away as Snape advanced. He tried to think, to counter Snape's seductive voice with a memory of lovers he'd had who hadn't thrown themselves at him. Harry's back hit the wall and Snape's hand grabbed Harry's crotch.  
  
"I'd say your snakes got it backwards, Mr. Potter, and your body certainly doesn't seem to disagree. Would you like me to fuck you?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. Snape's nearness, the low voice, the warm, sure hand fondling his cock through his trousers. Harry knew he should say something. He'd never been fucked. He'd had lovers, male as well as female, but he had always, always topped.  
  
Snape pressed Harry against the wall. The man's smirk was even more irritating at close range than from across a classroom. Severus's fingers unbuttoned Harry's fly and slid inside. Harry's cock pointed out that Snape couldn't do  _that_  from across a classroom, and Harry lost his train of thought.  
  
"Speak up, Potter. Or I'll stop." Severus whispered in Harry's ear, the breath tickling as it ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
Without thinking, Harry answered the hissed command in Parseltongue.  _Yes...._    
  
Severus kissed him harshly, pushing his head to the stone wall. "Anything you say in Parseltongue, I will take as acquiescence, Mr. Potter."  
  
A memory sparked in Harry's mind. Just out of Hogwarts, a man had tried to fuck Harry, more out of an interest in the prestige of controlling the Boy Who Lived Twice than any concern for Harry's pleasure. Harry had had to use magic, as well as his natural bull-headedness, to dissuade the jerk. Severus far exceeded that long ago would-be seducer's abilities, but that didn't mean Harry couldn't use the same techniques.  
  
Kissing Severus back, Harry wormed his right hand between their bodies, working the buttons of Severus's trousers. The man couldn't wear robes that tied, could he? Everything had to be buttoned. Harry's left hand went to Severus's chest, and when his right brushed the soft velvet of Severus's cock, he  _pushed_  with his left and his magic.  
  
Severus landed with his back against the wall, pinned by Harry's body and magic. Harry had time to notice that he'd succeeded in getting them a few feet closer to his bedroom door before Severus growled.  
  
"Tricks alone do not make a dominant, Mr. Potter." Severus pulled on Harry's cock and recaptured the younger man's mouth. Harry wasn't entirely sure that the sensation of Snape's tongue exploring his tonsils was pleasurable, but it was undeniably, intoxicatingly exciting. Another battle to win, another opportunity to play the conquering hero. Harry tried to stuff his tongue into Severus's mouth, and tried to come up with a more elegant way of thinking about the whole situation.  
  
Then Severus took advantage of Harry's distraction to work Harry's trousers down and to slip away from the wall. Severus's free hand got a firm grip on Harry's arse. Harry stopped trying to figure out how to phrase what he was doing, and settled for trying to strip Snape as fast as Snape was stripping him.  
  
Severus broke off their kiss for long enough to nod towards the door between two bookcases. "Your bedroom?"  
  
"Yesss." Harry hissed the word, grinning at the feral look in Snape's eyes. Half pushing Severus along, half being pulled along by Severus's hand on his cock, Harry opened the door with a quick gesture. Just before Harry slammed it shut with his back as Severus pinned him against it, Harry heard Cissit's chuckling hiss.  _"Don't do anything I haven't done..."_  
  
"Now... where was I? Ah, right, getting your virgin arse ready..." Severus practically purred in Harry's ear. Slick fingers slid between Harry's legs as Severus leaned in to suck on Harry's neck. Harry tried to concentrate on doing the same to Severus. The image of how badly Cissit had been marked by his last mate distracted him. There were plenty of things Cissit would do that Harry wanted no part of. Including being bitten on the neck.  
  
Again using a push of magic where his weight wasn't enough, Harry pinned Severus to the bed in the middle of the room. With a quick spell, Harry's fingers were nearly as slick as the ones Severus was using to trace circles around Harry's arsehole. Harry slid his fingers over Snape's perineum and bit back a moan. There were entirely too many nerve endings under Snape's fingers for Harry's control to be steady.  
  
Harry's fingers slid easily into Snape's arse. Severus twitched, his breath hitching and the fingers on Harry's cock tightening.  
  
"Like that, Severus? You'll like my cock even more..." Harry smirked down at Severus. But only for a moment, as Severus's finger stopped teasing Harry's anus and slid inside. The sheer intensity of the sensation made it difficult for Harry to decide if it was pleasure or pain.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of denying you the pleasure of being fucked, Mr. Potter." Snape gasped, his usual silken delivery marred by trying to get his breath and suck on the pulse point at Harry's throat while speaking.  
  
Snape's thumb ghosted over the tip of Harry's cock. What felt like Severus's entire hand tried to work its way into Harry's arse. That vicious tongue sought out every sensitive spot on Harry's neck. Harry lost track of what his own hands were doing. Snape shifted, closing his legs and spreading Harry's, pulling Harry's fingers out of Snape's arse as he positioned himself.  
  
"Debauched is a good look for you, Mr. Potter." Severus smirked as he thrust. Harry felt torn in two. It hurt, burned, ached, and somehow that intensity knotted itself into fierce arousal. Harry wanted to pound into Severus, to make his eyes roll back into his head. As Severus fucked him, Harry settled for trying to get his fingers back into Snape's arse. He needed the feel of that soft-velvet interior skin, needed it on his cock, but since he couldn't have that now, he'd settle for feeling it with his fingers.  
  
Harry grabbed Severus's arse with both hands. It felt like Severus was trying to feed himself into Harry. One fingertip ghosted over Severus's anus. Severus shuddered, leaning forward to bite at Harry's neck again, trapping Harry's cock between them.  
  
Harry's fingertip slipped inside. The sweat, lube, and pre-come coating their skin pressed against Harry's cock. Wires crossed behind Harry's eyes, and for a moment it was as if he was fucking Severus.  
  
Harry didn't notice when Severus's orgasm hit. He was too busy trying to remember how to breathe. When he got the hang of it again, Severus was already half-dressed and smirking down at him.  
  
"You're a surprisingly adequate fuck, Mr. Potter. Perhaps we'll do this again if I should need more venom."  
  
Harry stared after Snape. Oh, they'd do it again, but next time, Harry promised himself, he'd be on top.


End file.
